The Coat Demon
by Tollivandi Silverwing
Summary: The Coat Demon is a hobbitsized, worldhopping creature who likes to steal from our favorite characters. How much mischief can one little demon make? A different world in every chapter!
1. Full Metal Alchemist

**The Coat Demon**. A hobbit-sized, world-hopping creature who steals the coats, jackets, cloaks, etc, of others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 1: Full Metal Alchemist

Edward Elric stood up and stretched. "Well, we'd better get going," he said. "There's probably nothing in this library anyway." He paused and looked around. "Where's my coat?"

His little brother, Alphonse, pointed across the room. "There it is. But what's that thing wearing it?"

Ed turned and stared at the small figure with large ears, who was walking away, wearing his red coat.

"Hey, you!" Ed shouted. "Get back here!"

The figure (who, unbeknownst the Elrics, was the Coat Demon), glanced over its shoulder and began walking faster. Ed caught up with it and lifted it up by the collar.

"What the heck are you?" he asked it.

"I am…………..leaving!" answered the Coat Demon, and disappeared with a pop.

Ed and Al exchanged a bewildered look.


	2. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

World 2:  Buffy the Vampire Slayer

"Spike, just leave," said Buffy. "Now."

"Fine. No need to be such a…" The vampire trailed off, looking around. "What happened to my jacket?"

"Billy Idol probably wanted it back," said Xander, smirking.

All of the Scoobies stopped to stare as the Coat Demon walked by, Spike's jacket trailing on the floor because it was much too large for the small creature.

"Hey! Pipsqueak!" yelled Spike. "That's mine!"

He started chasing it around the Magic Shop.

"Giles?" Buffy asked her Watcher. "What is _that_?"

"I'm not entirely sure," said Giles, adjusting his glasses. "It doesn't appear to be dangerous."

Meanwhile, the Coat Demon hid behind Willow.

"Aw, it's so cute!" said Willow.

"Yeah, real cute," snarled Spike. "Now give me my jacket!"

The Coat Demon shook its head and ran outside.

"Get back here, you little…" Spike ran after it, but it had disappeared. "…Bloody hell."


	3. the so called real world

_Tolly: The characters in this chapter are from a story that I may or may not write. They, like the Coat Demon, are world hoppers. Enjoy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 3: Band Room at school.

Friday looked around at the world they had appeared in. It was the band room at her high school. "Okay…what are we doing here?" she asked.

Her friend Snowy nodded in agreement, and then pointed across the room. "What's that thing?"

"Hey!" Fauve exclaimed. "That's my jacket!"

"Yay! It's the Coat Demon!" cheered Autumn.

"The what?" asked Glitch, as the Coat Demon disappeared.


	4. Pirates of the Carribean

World 4: Pirates of the Caribbean

"But that was my favorite jacket!" protested Jack. "It was my **only** jacket! My compass was in there! And some rum!"

Will sighed. "We'll get you a new one."

"But—" Jack began, then stopped and stared.

"What?" Will turned around to see the Coat Demon.

"You see it too?" asked Jack.

"Yes," said Will. "But how did it get on the ship?"

"I don't know, but it's got my jacket."

Jack approached the Coat Demon and demanded, "What are you doing on my ship?"

The Coat Demon looked up at him and didn't answer.

Jack continued to talk. "You have something of mine."

The Coat Demon pulled the compass from the jacket pocket and held it up.

"And?" prompted Jack, taking the compass.

Reluctantly, the Coat Demon gave up the rum.

"And?"

The Coat Demon scratched its head, thinking, then grinned, saluted, and disappeared.

"…Let's not tell anyone about that," said Jack. "Savvy?"

Will nodded.


	5. Harry Potter

_Tolly: To fully get this chapter, you have to have seen the Harry Potter Puppet Pals._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 5: Harry Potter

"I can't believe I lost my invisibility cloak," said Harry, searching his dorm for the hundredth time.

"It's bound to be around here somewhere," said Ron. "What the…?"

Both boys saw a large, pointed ear hovering in midair.

"I think I found it," Harry said. He reached out and yanked at his cloak, revealing a creature smaller than a human but larger than a house-elf. Underneath the invisibility cloak, the Coat Demon wore a stolen Hogwarts robe.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, staring.

The Coat Demon looked at the two young wizards and said, "………………………………Bother!" With a pop, it disappeared

"What was that all about?" said Ron.


	6. The Matrix

World 6: The Matrix

"What _is_ that thing?" Mr. Smith was saying.

"It's not on your side?" asked Neo.

"No."

"Then, how did it get unplugged?"

The two enemies watched as the Coat Demon performed the "lean-way-back-and-dodge-bullets" move, wearing Neo's jacket.

"Whatever it is," said Neo. "I'm not fighting without that jacket."

Meanwhile, the Coat Demon realized it was being watched and disappeared.


	7. League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

World 7: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

"Skinner," said Quatermain. "I thought I told you to remain fully clothed at all times."

"Well, I would be, but I can't find my jacket," answered the invisible man.

The two gentlemen saw the Coat Demon run by, wearing multiple jackets. It was closely followed by Sawyer, Mina, Nemo, and Jekyll.

"You two want to give us a hand?" asked Sawyer, as he passed them.

But, alas, the Coat Demon has disappeared again.


	8. Xmen

_Tolly: Thanks to Karin Starsen for the words "Coat Demon" after I attempted to steal her jacket after lunch, and thanks to Maid of the Mer for the idea for this chapter._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 8: X-men

"Come on, Gambit," said Rogue. "We're gonna be late."

"But Gambit has no coat."

"Dincha put it on the chair, sugah?"

"Oui, cherie. But it's not there no more."

Suddenly, Jubilee burst into the room, chasing the Coat Demon, who is wearing her coat and Gambit's.

"Stop that thing!" she yelled. "It stole my jacket!"

The young mutant tried to hit the Coat Demon with fireworks, but it dodged. Gambit chucked a kinetically charged card at it, and it dodged again, and hid under a table.

"Knock it off!" snapped Rogue. She kneeled and looked at the Coat Demon. "You okay, sugah?"

The Coat Demon thought quickly and came out from under the table shedding crocodile tears.

"Poor little guy…" said Rogue.

"Nice going," Jubilee muttered.

"Moi!" Gambit exclaimed.

"…Here, have a cookie," said Rogue, offering the treat.

The Coat Demon snatched the cookie with a grin and disappeared.

"What the…? said Rogue, astonished.


	9. Batman

_Tolly: My goal is to spread the awesomeness that is Coat Demon._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 9: Batman

"Look, Robin! It's the bat-signal! To the bat-cave!"

"But…uh…"

"What?" The Caped Crusader turned to his sidekick.

"Where are our capes?" asked Robin.

Batman looked around and swore.

"Holy jackets, Batman!" Robin exclaimed. "Look at that! What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's got our capes!"

"Then let's go get it!"

"Wait," said Batman, holding his sidekick back. "I sense that it may be more powerful than both of us together."

"Oh, come on!" said Robin, approaching the Coat Demon. "Look, it's harmless."

"Booga-booga!" cried the Coat Demon, causing both heroes to take a step back.

"Alright, you can have the capes," said Robin.

"We don't need them anyway," Batman added.

"…We don't?" asked Robin, as the Coat Demon disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tolly: The lack of reviews is rather unnerving. I guess I really do have to ask you to review. Are there any worlds you'd like to see the Coat Demon visit? 


	10. Superman

World 10: Superman

"When did you realize it was missing, Clark?" asked Lois.

"I went into a telephone booth to change," said Clark, aka Superman. "And my cape was gone!"

"Wait!" cried Lois. "Look, up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!" said one civilian.

"It's a plane!" yelled another.

"It's Superman!" shouted a third.

"No, it's not!" snapped the real Superman.

"It's the Coat Demon!" Everyone turned to stare at Autumn, who blushed. "Oops, wrong story." She disappeared.

Meanwhile, the Coat Demon flew high above the city with Superman's cape. When Superman started flying after it, it disappeared.


	11. YuYu Hakusho

World 11: YuYu Hakusho

"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"_Someone_ has taken my cloak," said Hiei, glaring pointedly at Kuwabara.

"Me!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "But I was studying!"

At this, Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama all burst out laughing.

Kuwabara scowled. "Why would I want the Shrimp's cloak anyway?"

Kurama stopped laughing and looked thoughtful. "Good point. I can think of one creature who would want someone's cloak…"

"Do you mean the Coat Demon?" asked Hiei. "But it hasn't appeared in our dimension for ages."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusuke, confused. "What the hell's a coat demon?"

"Not _a_ coat demon, _the_ Coat Demon; there's only one," Kurama explained. "It can travel to different dimensions in the blink of an eye and it's impossible to capture."

"What's it got to do with the Shrimp's cloak?" asked Kuwabara.

"That's what it does. It steals peoples' coats, jackets, cloaks, anything it can get its hands on," said Hiei. "It's rather annoying."

Meanwhile, Yusuke was staring out the window. "Does it have big ears?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "Why?"

Yusuke pointed outside. Immediately, Hiei flitted out through the window, but even he couldn't catch the Coat Demon.


	12. Fruits Basket

World 12: Fruits Basket

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shigure!" Tohru cried. "I can't believe I turned you into a dog again! I'm so clumsy!"

"It's alright, Tohru," said Shigure, stepping away from his robe, which didn't fit him in his zodiac form. "It was just an accident, as usual."

A few minutes later, with a puff of colored smoke, Shigure changed back into a human, and Tohru, blushing frantically, turned away as he got dressed. Or, rather, tried to get dressed.

"Um, Tohru?" said Shigure, looking around.

"What?"

"I can't find my robe."

"What! But it was right there!" Tohru turned to point, but spun back around when she saw that Shigure was still naked.

Just then, Kyo walked in, holding something by the scruff of the neck. "I found this sneaking around in the garden," he said.

Shigure and Tohru stared at the creature. It was very small, and wrapped up tightly in Shigure's robe.

"What is it?" asked Tohru. She reached out her hand to touch it.

The Coat Demon grinned and vanished from Kyo's grasp, catching Tohru off guard and causing her to fall against Kyo. A puff of smoke later, and Kyo was a glaring orange cat.

"What was that thing?" Shigure asked, bewildered.


	13. Lord of the Rings

World 13: The Lord of the Rings

The Fellowship prepared for battle when they heard the sound of rapid hoofbeats approaching them accompanied by the scream of a Ringwraith. But when the black horse rode up to them, the thing seated on its saddle was like no Ringwraith they had ever seen. It was skinny and pale and as ugly as a naked mole rat.

"_My cloak is lost…_" It explained in the tongue of Mordor. "_Have you seen it?"_

Receiving no answer from the Fellowship, it rode on without seeking quarrel.

"That was very strange," said Gimli. "What would take that creature's cloak?"

"I don't know," said Aragorn. He looked at the hobbits. "Why have you all taken off your cloaks?"

"We didn't!" said Pippin.

"They've gone missing!" added Merry.

"What's that, moving through the trees?" asked Legolas, aiming his bow at it.

"It's too small to be anything but a halfling," said Boromir.

"But we're all right here," said Frodo. "Could it be Gollum?"

"No," said Gandalf. "What use would Gollum have for cloaks? I fear it is a different form of demon."

"Shall I shoot it, then?" asked Legolas.

"It wouldn't do any good. Most likely it would vanish before your arrow hit it," Gandalf answered.

All nine of them watched as the Coat Demon walked slowly through the forest, until it became bored of walking, and disappeared with a faint _pop!_


	14. Full Metal Alchemist Again

_Tolly: Does this chapter imply that the story…dare I say it?...has a plotline? Nah._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, who took my jacket!?!?" shouted Greed.

A small figure entered the room, wearing a red coat…and Greed's jacket.

"Huh? I know that coat…but even the Full Metal boy isn't that short," Greed muttered. He held out his hand. "Hand over the jacket and maybe I won't kill you."

The Coat Demon looked up at him and shook its head.

"It's **mine**, you little shrimp! Give it!"

Shaking its head again, the Coat Demo held tightly to the jacket. "My fluffy," it said.

"No, **MINE**!" Greed made a grab for it, but he was too slow. The Coat Demon vanished, taking the fluffy jacket with it.


	15. Final Fantasy XII

"Has anyone seen Vincent?" Tifa wondered.

"I'm right here."

The whole gang spun around and stared at the figure in the corner.

"Who are you?" asked Yuffie.

"It's me!" The figure said and stepped forward.

"_Vincent_?" Cloud asked incredulously. "What happened?"

The non-Vincent-ish Vincent shook his head and told them that he didn't remember. Since everybody was listening to him, nobody noticed a rather small creature walk by in a tattered red cloak. This creature was so short that only its ears and the very top of its head were sticking up past the scarlet collar.

It passed the group silently, pausing only to pull Red XIII's tail before disappearing without a trace.


	16. Narnia

_Tolly: This one occurred to me out of nowhere. How could I have forgotten __**these**__ coats?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 16: Narnia

Lucy crept into the wardrobe to hide, making sure that the door was slightly open, because she knew it was very silly to shut oneself inside a wardrobe.

She pushed farther back, expecting to find the back of the wardrobe very quickly. Instead, she hit something…else. This something looked up at her over an armful of fur coats, obviously taken from the racks. At first, it seemed as surprised to Lucy as she was to see it, but then it smiled.

"Keep heading back," it told her, nodding wisely. "Trust me on this one."

Then it vanished.

Lucy blinked in astonishment and decided to follow its suggestion.


	17. League of Extraordinary Gentlemen again

_Tolly:_ _Okay, okay, another repeated world. But if you remember this scene, you can picture this happening._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World 17: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

The League, having followed Skinner's lead to a frozen wasteland in Mongolia, assembled on the deck of the Nautilus before heading out to meet him. Everyone was wearing fuzzy white parkas.

"Where'd he find these, do you think?" muttered Sawyer to Jekyll.

Jekyll smirked. "He probably—what on earth?"

The two gentlemen stared at fuzzy-parka-wearing figure who most definitely was not a member of the League, being barely half as tall as any of them.

"Who is that?" asked Sawyer.

"I think the proper question is, _what_ is it?" replied Jekyll.

Within a few seconds, the figure had vanished, and the doctor and the agent decided it was probably best not to mention the event to the others.


	18. Little Red Riding Hood

World 18: Little Red Riding Hood

"What big ears you have…" the girl commented.

"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied her bed-ridden grandmother. Oddly enough, the grandmother sounded like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, seriously, those are _really_ big ears!" continued the girl. "And when did you get so small, Granny?"

The Coat Demon shrugged and gave up trying to masquerade as the grandmother. Hopping out of the bed, it looked thoughtfully at the girl's red hooded cloak. In a blink, the cloak had vanished from the girl's shoulders and was disappearing out the door on the Coat Demon. The girl could only stare in shock.

A wolf waiting in the woods saw the Coat Demon leaving the house. The wolf yelped in surprise as the demon vanished before his eyes.


	19. Death Note

_This may be my favorite chapter yet!_

World 19: Death Note

"…Mello, I really don't think Near stole your coat."


	20. Ouran High School Host Club

World 20: Ouran High School Host Club

For the seventh time in as many minutes, Haruhi searched frantically through her closet, drawers, and laundry.

"Where _is_ it?" she muttered. "If I show up without my jacket, there's no telling _what_ they'll do!"

Out of the corner of her eye, through the front windoe of her apartment, she saw someone walking by wearing what looked suspiciously like the missing jacket of her school uniform. Knowing that no other Ouran student would be in her apartment complex, she rushed outside to catch the thief.

"Huh?!" Haruhi stopped in her tracks at the sight of a very small creature with very long ears standing there wearing her jacket. "Alright little guy…just hand it over nice and easy, okay?"

"Bye!" piped the Coat Demon, vanishing with a pop.

Haruhi sighed. _Damn…_

(Later)

"Oh, you lost your jacket?" asked Kyoya as he nonchalantly adjusted his glasses. "It can be replaced, but I'll have to add the cost to your debt."


End file.
